Little Things
by maddiegirl56
Summary: So, you can pretty much guess what this is about. It's a song-fic. The song is 'Little Things' by One Direction if you couldn't tell. Auslly! Please read!


**Hey guys! I feel bad for always taking so long to update Taken, so I'm doing a one-shot! Yay! Oh, and just wanted to say, if you have any one-shot prompts, just PM me and I'll write a one-shot for your prompt! One-shots are so fun... Oh, one more thing, I'M MEETING R5 TOMORROW! HELP ME I'M GONNA DIE! Don't own A&A or Little Things yadda yadda yadda... Now, READ ON!**

* * *

Austin and Ally had been dating for about two months, and it still felt new to Austin. He just couldn't believe that he'd _actually _gotten the girl. Don't get him wrong, he believes in all the cliché stuff: love at first sight, good always beats evil, the bad boy always ends up with the geeky girl, and best friends can _definitely _fall for each other. But he didn't _truly _acknowledge their legitimate existence until he was subject to three of them.

Love at first sight, check. He loved her the minute he laid eyes on her, though he wouldn't admit it to himself till a year later.

He hadn't experienced the 'good always beats evil' for himself, but that didn't stop him from knowing its truth.

The bad boy ending up with the geeky girl, check. He wasn't sure if he exactly counted as a 'bad boy,' but compared to Ally's adorable geeky-ness and her life goal of not breaking _a single _rule, he may as well have been a criminal of the worst standards.

And the best friends falling for each other, checkity, check check. What more could he say? They were best friends, and they fell for each other. Hard.

* * *

_Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be_

* * *

Austin and Ally were walking through the mall. Ally was on her fifteen minute break from work, and Austin was glad he had her to himself. He hated customers. They bothered him. They always came in at the worst moments. He especially hated the _male _variety of them. He saw the way they looked at her, it was the way _he _looked at her. And _no one_, aside from him, was allowed to look at his girlfriend like that.

So, yeah, he liked spending time with her on her breaks.

As the couple walked, Austin grabbed Ally's hand, intertwining their fingers. Her hand was so small compared to his large one, he found it completely and utterly adorable. He was also fairly certain that their hands were secretly puzzle pieces that fit more perfectly than any other puzzle pieces ever made.

* * *

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

* * *

Austin was treating Ally to a special birthday picnic. They were on a grassy hill that had an amazing view of the sunset. Austin had packed the food that Ally had pictured for a perfect date. Heart-shaped salamis and pickles, with pancakes for dessert. But mostly pickles.

They had finished eating and were now watching the beautiful Miami sunset. Austin was propped up on his arms and Ally was resting her head on his stomach. Both of them were staring at each other instead of the sunset. Austin was using one hand to play connect-the-dots on the freckles on Ally's face. Some people would think that's strange, but it was one of his favorite things to do. He liked that you couldn't see her freckles unless you were up close. It made him feel like her freckles were their little secret.

* * *

_I know you've never loved_  
_The crinkles by your eyes_  
_When you smile_

* * *

It was school picture day, and Austin and Ally were waiting anxiously to receive their pictures at lunch. Finally, they were at the front of the line. Austin got his picture and smiled. They always turned out great for him. Another thing about being a performer- he always looked good in pictures.

Ally took one look at her picture and groaned, burying her face in her hands. Austin took the picture from her.

"Als, this picture turned out great! What's wrong?"

"Those crinkles by my eyes," his girlfriend said, pointing to what she was talking about. "They're so ugly, they ruin my face."

"Ally, you look beautiful. Those crinkles are adorable, and they make you look _real_. You're not one of those plastic Queen Bees. You actually look happy, for _reals_, and that's one of my favorite things about you." Ally sighed.

"Well, I don't like them."

"Well, I do," Austin told her, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

* * *

_You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,_

* * *

"Ugh, Trish, I'm _not _getting these!" Ally complained, walking out of the dressing room in a pair of short-shorts.

"Why?" Trish asked. "They look great on you!"

"No! Look at my thighs! Ugh, they're _huge_! I'm so fat!" she said sadly.

"Ally, you are _not _fat," Austin said at the same time as Trish.

"You're thinner than most of the girls in our school!" Austin continued. Ally rolled her eyes, clearly thinking otherwise.

"And even if you think you're not, I like you for _you_, and _you _look great in those shorts," Austin told her. Ally sighed, but decided to buy the shorts.

* * *

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly_

* * *

"Nope, I'm not going in this," Ally said to Austin, walking out of her bedroom. They were going to the water park with Trish and Dez. Trish had gotten Ally a pink and white zebra bikini for her birthday, and Ally was trying it on for the first time.

"Why not? You look great," Austin told her honestly. She really _did _look great, but for some reason she didn't think so. "What makes you think you don't?"

"Other than the fact that I'm too fat to wear this-" she started. She cut herself off when Austin gave her a look. "You're just being nice 'cause you're my boyfriend," Ally told him. Austin gave her a 'one sec' gesture and dialed someone's number into his phone. He put it on speaker so she could hear.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey, Jake, it's Austin," Austin said. Jake was the captain of the football team, and one of the most popular guys at school. Luckily, he was really nice to everyone, but he was also brutally honest, which was why Austin called him.

"Hey, Austin, what's up?"

"Okay, so you know Ally?"

"Your girlfriend?" Jake questioned.

"Yup," Austin said, smiling. He still loved hearing other people mention that Ally was his girlfriend.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think she's fat?" Austin asked, straight to the point. "Be honest."

"Uh, promise you won't get mad at my answer?" Jake asked. Tears started brimming in Ally's eyes.

"Promise," Austin said.

"Then absolutely not! Dude, she's freakin' hot. You've got a keeper," Jake said.

"You're being honest?" Austin asked, just to make sure.

"When have I ever lied? I can't even have someone give me answers to homework where we copy out of the book without feeling guilty."

"True. Well, thanks, Jake."

"No problem, I guess. See you at school. Bye," he replied.

"Later," Austin said, hanging up. "Told you so," Austin told his girlfriend.

"Well, I still have these weird dimples in my back," she said, turning around and pointing to the bottom of her spine. Austin lightly brushed his fingers over them.

"Well, I think they're adorable," Austin said as she shivered from his light touch. "And you're wearing this swimsuit. Think of how happy it'll make Trish to see you wear it in public," he mentioned, knowing she wouldn't be able to pass up an opportunity to make someone happy.

"Fine," she mumbled through her teeth.

* * *

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

* * *

"Austin!" Ally yelled, snapping in her boyfriend's face.

"Yeah?" Austin said, shaking his head. He had a tendency to stare at his girlfriend. She was just so beautiful. All those little things about her body that she hated, for some unknown reason, were his favorite things about her.

"You were staring again," she said, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. He smiled at her pink face. He loved her blush.

"It's impossible not to," he told her honestly. She blushed harder. "You're adorable, you know that?" Even harder.

"Okay, stop," she said, giggling. "By the time you're done talking, my face may as well be a stoplight!" she exclaimed. He chuckled. That was when he knew he loved her, but he decided not to tell her, just yet.

* * *

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

* * *

Team Austin was having their weekly sleepover/movie night. This time, it was at Trish's house. The four friends were all sprawled out on their sleeping bags, watching _Titanic_. Austin, Ally, and Dez were all hugging and bawling their eyes out, while Trish just laughed at all the drowning people.

Finally, the movie ended and Ally and the boys quickly wiped their tears.

"It's two a.m.," Trish said. "We should probably go to sleep." The other three nodded. Ally got up and walked to the kitchen, Austin following, while Dez and Trish climbed into their sleeping bags.

"Whatcha doing?" Austin asked as Ally put a teakettle on the stove.

"Makin' tea," Ally replied in the same voice.

"Why?"

"I can't sleep without it," she explained. "My mom used to make it for me before bed when I was little. By the time she and my dad divorced, I had learned how to make it on my own." She finished making the tea and poured it into a mug.

"Can I have some?" Austin asked.

"You hate tea."

"You know me so well," he said, smiling.

* * *

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me_

* * *

Austin was the only one still up at Team Austin's sleepover. He was currently having an interesting conversation with a sleeping Ally.

"No eating in the store," she muttered. Austin smiled at her adorable sleeping figure. She was curled up in a tight ball, like a small child. She somehow looked even more innocent than when she was awake.

"Sorry," Austin whispered, grinning and playing along.

"The potato goes in the trumpet."

"Okay."

"C'mon, my unicorn's waiting," she said, barely audible.

"Where are we going?" Austin asked quietly. Ally didn't respond, not that he thought she would. She changed position, and her head somehow found its way onto Austin's stomach. He was hot, so he wasn't in his sleeping bag.

"Austin," she whispered in her sleep. He smiled and lightly played with her hair, making sure not to wake her up. "Austin," he heard again. Maybe she had woken up.

"Yes, Ally?" No response, just her steady breathing. Austin soon felt his eyelids drooping.

* * *

_I know you've never loved_  
_The sound of your voice on tape_

* * *

"Okay, let's play it back," Austin said as he and Ally finished writing another song. It was a duet that Austin was going to sing with Kira, but Ally wasn't jealous, and Austin knew that.

They listened to Austin's voice singing the beginning. Then, they heard both their voices on the chorus, and Austin smiled at his girlfriend. When Ally's voice came through the speakers, she groaned.

"Ugh," she said. Austin paused the tape.

"What?"

"My voice," Ally said, sighing.

"You sound fine. Amazing, actually. I'm still gonna get you to get over your stage fright," Austin promised.

"No, my voice sounds terrible! And that's never gonna happen."

"Well, even if you hate your voice on tape, which I have no idea why you do, you don't sound like that in real life. You sound even better. Like a pretty little fairy," Austin told her, boop-ing her nose.

"Whatever. And don't boop my nose."

* * *

_You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me_

* * *

Ally stepped off the scale at the doctor's office and quickly walked back to the room. She was terrified of doctors, even if it was just a check-up, so Austin always came with her.

"98.28 pounds," the doctor told the blonde. "Are you sure she's eating enough?" Austin nodded.

"She's just petite; you saw her," Austin said.

"She looks awfully thin, though."

"Trust me, that girl can eat," he said. It was true. She would eat two whole jars of pickles in one sitting. The doctor nodded. They walked back to the room where Ally was.

"Your weight is-" the doctor started.

"I don't wanna know!" Ally interrupted. The doctor looked surprised.

"But-"

"No! I _really _don't wanna know," she said."

"98.28!" Austin exclaimed quickly, receiving a glare from his girlfriend. "Ha!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

* * *

Austin lay awake in bed, thinking about all of Ally's little quirks and idiosyncrasies. He just didn't understand how she could be so adorable without even realizing or thinking it.

He smiled as he thought about her sleep-talking. He decided he would tell her about it someday soon. She'd probably blush, which would give him butterflies, which would make him blush, but he didn't care. He loved it. And her.

* * *

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
_And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._  
_If I let you know I'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

* * *

Austin sighed as he listened to Ally talking bad about herself. He didn't interrupt her, though. He'd have to wait till she was finished to tell her how wrong she was. How could she think such horrible things about herself? She was perfect.

"-and I'm fat, and ugly, and those stupid crinkles, and my thighs are just-ugh!" she vented. She was finally finished, after thirty minutes of bashing on herself. That's when the tears came. "Why can't I be pretty and normal?"

"Because that's not who you were meant to be. You were meant to be beautiful, gorgeous, and incredibly outstanding. You were meant to be _you_, not one of those annoying, fake girls that throw themselves at every guy they meet," he told her, looking her dead in the eyes.

"But-"

"_No_, Ally! I don't understand why you don't understand! I just- I can't even _begin_ to explain how wrong you are!" Austin sighed. "Just know that, no matter what you think, no matter what other people say, just know that I'm here for you. I'll always think you're beautiful, no matter what happens."

* * *

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

* * *

Austin and Ally were now twenty-three, and they had both graduated college with high marks. Austin was a world-famous singer, and Ally was his world-famous songwriter. They were on a date at a private beach. Candles were all around them, and the sun was setting. They had just had a picnic on a red blanket, and now they were walking up and down the beach by the water.

They got back to the blanket and were laughing at some corny joke Austin told. Only Ally thought it was funny, but her laugh was just so beautiful and contagious, he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Austin's palms started sweating. He actually had a reason to be nervous, though. _It's now or never_, he thought to himself.

"Ally," he started. She looked up at him with her doe eyes. "Ever since I met you, I've known you haven't loved yourself. You still don't. But you're wrong. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You're so sweet and kind and caring. Every day you make me want to be a better person. And you help me become the person that I want to be.

I love how your hand fits in mine like perfect puzzle pieces. You're freckles are adorable, and the crinkles by your eyes when you smile means it's a real smile, not a fake one. You're the thinnest person I've ever seen, thinner than all the celebrities, but even if you weren't, I wouldn't care. Those cute little dimples in your back are barely noticeable, but I love them either way.

"I love how you have a tradition before you go to sleep, that you need tea or you can't even think about sleeping. I love that you talk in your sleep, even though it doesn't really make sense. I know it's not true, but I like to think that you only speak to me in your sleep, no one else. You have a beautiful voice, and I know that if you didn't have stage fright, you'd be as famous as me, maybe more. I don't know why you're so against knowing your weight. You don't even weight a hundred pounds, which shouldn't be healthy, but I guess you're just really petite, which I love, by the way. You're perfect, Als, and I don't know how you don't see it.

"I hate seeing you bash on yourself like you're some piece of trash. Every girl wishes she was you because you have a model's body, a beautiful voice, and a gorgeous face, yet you're real. You aren't mean to _anyone_, and you love everything about life. I just wish you would love yourself as much as I love you."

By the time Austin finished his speech, tears were rolling down Ally's face. Everything he said was true, and he was beginning to think she might be starting to believe him at last. But, he wasn't done speaking yet.

"So, now that I've said that, you shouldn't be too surprised when I do this." He took a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Ally put her hands in front of her mouth in surprise and happiness as more tears rolled down her perfect cheeks. "Allyson Marie Dawson," he said, "will you marry me?"

Ally was crying too much to speak, but she nodded vigorously, a smile on her tear-streaked face. Austin smiled larger than he ever had before and slipped the ring on her slim finger.

He then stood up, wrapped his arms around her waist, and spun in circles, both of them laughing giddily. He set her down and leaned in for a kiss. He wasn't sure how long they kissed, but there was one thing he _was _sure of. Now, he'd _never _lose her.

* * *

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things_

* * *

**Whoo! Done! So I've had this idea for a while, but I was too lazy to write it. But then I was like ok let's write this thing! And so this was born. Yup. If you liked it, put LITTLE THINGS in a review. If you thought it was ok, put WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL in a review. If you hated it, put NOBODY COMPARES in a review. Yup. Thanks for reading and please review! Love you all more than pie!**

**~Maddie :)**


End file.
